


Office Shenanigans

by thecheekydragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Modern AU, POV Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin attempts to dodge the advances of his boss' son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on September 12, 2010.
> 
> Written in exchange for art by [dudufactory](http://dudufactory.livejournal.com).

It had been a year since Merlin had been coaxed to the small study in the Pendragon mansion by Arthur, his boss’ reputably prodigal son. It had been a company party, just like this one, given by the owner and CEO of Pendragon Industries, Uther Pendragon, for whom Merlin acted as personal assistant.

Arthur had locked lustful eyes on Merlin halfway through the evening and, after both had consumed two or three glasses of some of the finest wine in the Pendragon cellar, Arthur had grabbed Merlin by the hand amidst the unwatchful and inattentive eyes of the guests, including the party’s host, and had led him into a study in the east wing of the mansion. Arthur then had set about defiling Merlin by kissing him senseless and feeling up his yearning body.

It wasn’t the first time Merlin had come in contact with his boss’ son. Arthur Pendragon had occasionally dropped by his father’s offices, each time unabashedly flirting with just about everyone, including Merlin. But, this had been the first time Merlin had ever felt Arthur’s mouth and hands on him outside of his own fantasies.

The encounter had left Merlin breathless as well as confused. Arthur Pendragon had a reputation as a “playboy” who appeared to lean his playboy tendencies toward women. Merlin was not aware of any affairs, rumored or otherwise, engaged in by the young Pendragon that involved men, despite Arthur’s constant flirting.

Merlin had suspected that Arthur didn’t usually make a habit of snogging and groping men, which was confirmed when Arthur, after having completely wrecked Merlin in the study, had looked him in the eyes and had told him, “This can’t happen again. My father would not understand.” Arthur had then retreated from the study, leaving Merlin even more wrecked than before.

After this, Arthur had rarely come into the Pendragon Offices, his father having assigned him to act as an international liaison for the company, in an effort to foster more responsibility in his son. The two or three times Arthur had visited the suite of offices in the past year, Merlin had noticed he carefully avoided any prolonged contact with Merlin, keeping his manner quite professional, distant. There certainly had been no flirting.

And now Merlin found himself at the company party at the Pendragon mansion once again, sipping wine, both hoping Arthur would not be attending and wishing to see him again.

His wish rather than his hope came true.

Arthur arrived, fashionably late, escorting a beautiful, buxom blonde Merlin had never seen before. And while there was no reason for him to be jealous – Arthur was not and could never be ‘his’ – Merlin found himself throwing mental daggers at the beautiful woman by Arthur’s side.

From across the room, Merlin surreptitiously watched Arthur (and the vixen) as he greeted his father and a few of the guests. He tried his best to blend into the rich wallpaper of the great room, hoping to remain inconspicuous in order to avoid an awkward encounter.

Feeling relatively comfortable that he was managing to stay out of Arthur’s sight, Merlin sipped his wine and sighed with relief.

“Hello, Merlin,” Arthur said, suddenly at his side.

Merlin nearly dropped his wine glass. “Arthur,” he coughed out, feeling the heat spread through his cheeks. “I thought you were still out of the country.” Totally lame, but what else could he say? 

“I’m back,” Arthur stated. He raked his blue eyes over Merlin appreciatively, causing more warmth to spread through Merlin’s cheeks and a few other body parts. “You’re looking… _good_ ,” he complimented, his voice smooth and silky.

“Um…thanks,” Merlin replied nervously. He took a few gulps of wine, finishing the glass off.

Arthur smiled and Merlin’s knees grew weak. “You want me to flag you down another?” he asked, gesturing toward one of the service staff. 

“Uh, no,” Merlin said quickly. “I’m good.”

But Arthur had already secured a glass of wine for Merlin. With grace befitting a prince, he took the empty glass from Merlin, placed it on the tray, and swept a new glass off and into his hand. As soon as his fingers closed around the stem, Merlin brought it to his lips and tipped a good portion of the liquid contents into his mouth. 

Arthur looked at him with amusement. Merlin chugged back more wine.

When that glass was empty, Arthur didn’t even ask Merlin if he wanted more. He simply exchanged the empty for full and watched as Merlin downed that glass in record time. 

Suffice it to say, Merlin was decidedly lightheaded. Damn Arthur for making him so nervous that he had finished off three glasses of wine in less than twenty minutes. 

He was only half aware that Arthur was nudging him toward the back staircase and then leading him up to the second story. Upstairs, Arthur pulled him into the third room on the right – the same small study Merlin remembered from a year ago. 

Arthur closed the door behind them. He pounced on Merlin like a puma, backing him up across the room until his behind hit the hard edge of the walnut desk. Arthur pressed his body into Merlin and Merlin felt the heat radiating between them.

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur breathed into his neck. “It’s been a year and I still haven’t gotten you out of my system. God, every time I see you, I want you,” he revealed. “I want to kiss you…” Arthur kissed his lips. “I want to touch you…” Arthur ran his hands down Merlin’s shirt-clad chest and then cupped a hand at his crotch, rubbing his package through his dress pants, “…want to own you.”

He leaned Merlin back onto the desk, covering his mouth with his own. He was already heady from the wine, but Arthur’s kiss made Merlin even more giddy. He felt his knees give way as Arthur poked his tongue into his mouth and began a deep, wet, sensuous exploration. Arthur’s hands roamed Merlin’s body as he kissed him, revealing his skill at being able to do two things very well at once. 

“I thought you said this could never happen again,” Merlin whispered, torn between just letting Arthur kiss him senseless and not wanting to take this too far.

Arthur pulled his mouth away and looked at Merlin, his pupils dark and dilated, his lips red and swollen, and wanting. “It can’t.”

“So, this is how it’s gonna be?” Merlin asked. “You grope me once a year and then bugger off for another?”

Arthur raked a hand through his golden hair. “Goddammit, Merlin,” he expressed. “What the hell do you want from me?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin interjected, suddenly feeling hurt. “A date maybe. Get to know each other a little.”

“I’m Uther Pendragon’s son. You’re his personal assistant. Somehow I don’t think it’s gonna work.”

“How do you know? It’s not like we’ve even tried.”

“Don’t make it complicated, Merlin,” Arthur said. He leaned in to kiss him, but Merlin inched away.

“Maybe I want complicated,” Merlin returned, looking directly into Arthur’s eyes, hoping to glean something. He wanted Arthur to understand that he needed more than a casual groping once every year.

Arthur sighed and backed away from him. “If that’s the way you want it,” he said, “then I guess we’re done here.”

Merlin watched Arthur leave the study, wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

~*~*~*~

Merlin had all but forgotten the events of the weekend as he busied himself on Monday morning with his work. He prided himself on being an exceptionally efficient personal assistant to Uther Pendragon, who was one of the richest and most successful businessmen this side of the Atlantic. 

Merlin always arrived a half hour earlier than his boss, taking this time to prepare and organize things for the day. He knew Uther appreciated this and often complimented Merlin on his superior proficiency, claiming he could not do without him. This morning, Merlin had accomplished his preparatory tasks in less than twenty minutes, so he sat at his desk and leisurely sipped a store-bought coffee, flipping through an office supplies magazine, waiting for his boss to arrive. 

Ten minutes later, Uther Pendragon sauntered in and Merlin was taken completely by surprise when he saw Arthur Pendragon accompanying his father.

“Merlin, you’ve met my son, Arthur?” Uther said by way of introduction.

“Once or twice,” Merlin said, rising to shake Arthur’s out-stretched hand. He ignored the mischievous glint in Arthur’s eyes and resisted the urge to add, ‘And two of those times he snogged me in a study in your mansion.’

“Arthur is going to be taking up the position of VP,” Uther announced, looking pleased and proud. “I told him he could move into the vacant office next to mine for now.”

Merlin’s stomach somersaulted and then dropped. Arthur was going to be working here? But it got even worse.

“Until we can find a suitable assistant for Arthur,” Uther was saying, “would you mind helping him out?”

Merlin did his best to keep his jaw from dropping and his eyes from bugging out, but he could tell from Arthur’s smile that his attempts were rather feeble.

“I’d be delighted, sir,” he responded, hoping that Uther did not detect the clenched teeth through his forced smile. 

Uther addressed his son. “I hope this is fine, Arthur. Merlin is a very capable assistant.”

“I think we’ll get on fine,” Arthur said, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

In his mind, Merlin smacked that smirk right off Arthur’s face.

“Good,” Uther pronounced in his habitual way that meant everything was settled. “If everything is set out for the day, as it usually is,” he continued, “perhaps Merlin can assist you in getting your office set up?”

“That would be great,” Arthur practically purred, giving Merlin a wide smile.

Merlin suddenly wished he had called in sick this morning.

~*~*~*~

He spent the morning helping Arthur set up his new office, making sure it was stocked with all the necessary supplies, as well as copying and organizing files and company documents that were to be made available to him, as Vice President of Pendragon Industries.

And in between these tasks, Merlin tried to avoid Arthur’s attempts to do more than flirt with him.

Arthur was leaning back in his newly acquired executive desk chair, watching Merlin flip through and sort file folders in the file cabinet. Merlin could feel Arthur’s eyes on his body, tracing his form, his gaze lingering on his slender hips and smooth behind. 

“It should be illegal for anyone to look _that_ good in untailored dress pants,” Arthur remarked, his tone on the side of lascivious. 

“It should be illegal for anyone to ogle the office staff,” Merlin returned, then added, “Oh wait. I think it may be.”

Arthur chuckled, and before Merlin was even aware that he had gotten up from his chair, Arthur slid up behind him. His body was just barely brushing Merlin’s but it sent a shiver up his spine nevertheless. 

Arthur leaned his head in close and Merlin could feel his warm breath on his neck as he spoke. “I suppose I should have mentioned the other evening that my father promoted me to VP and that I would be taking up an office here.”

“That would have been nice,” Merlin said, trying very hard not to melt from the silkiness of Arthur’s voice. “But you had other things on your mind.” 

“Yes I did,” Arthur said, and Merlin could feel him smiling. “And those ‘other things’ are definitely on my mind right now.”

Merlin felt Arthur’s tongue flick at his earlobe and then trace a sensuous path around his outer ear. Then it snaked into Merlin’s inner ear, exploring hot and wet. Merlin bit down on his lip. Warm lips touched his neck, brushing down and then across, lingering at the nape, kissing softly.

“Arthur…” Merlin whispered shakily. “P-Please stop.”

“Do you really want me to?” Arthur asked, his voice soft and velvety.

“Y-Yes,” Merlin said.

“That doesn’t sound very convincing,” Arthur lilted, amused.

It was hard to concentrate with Arthur so close to him, especially with his mouth hovering by his ear, his breath warm on his neck, but Merlin mustered the strength to say more determinedly, “Yes. I need to get back to work.” 

He slipped out from the space between the file cabinet and Arthur, and quickly escaped back to the sanctuary of his office area, taking a deep breath as he slid into the comfort zone of his own chair.

Now that Arthur was going to be working here, Merlin decided he was definitely going to need a plan to keep his mind off of Arthur _and_ Arthur’s hands and lips off of him, or he was doomed to never get any work done. 

~*~*~*~

Arthur buzzed Merlin on the intercom. “I want coffee – black. Would you mind bringing me some?”

Merlin had noticed the way Arthur’s voice sounded husky, playful, and decided he had better mount his best defences before going into the lion’s den.

He poured a cup of coffee from the carafe. Merlin brewed coffee for Uther fresh every morning, first grinding the expensive beans finely, then carefully measuring out the right amount to allow his boss up to four cups of the splendid java during the morning hours when he was most likely to have it. If Uther did not drink all of the coffee between the hours of nine o’clock and ten-thirty, Merlin usually emptied the carafe and would brew fresh coffee if the CEO requested a cup past this time.

But today, anticipating that Arthur might ask for coffee, Merlin had brewed extra, and he had no intention of dumping it to brew more, even though it was past ten-thirty, unless the older Pendragon specifically asked for it. 

Merlin reached across the front of Arthur’s desk and placed the mug of steaming black coffee in front of the handsome (no, scratch that, too much of a prat to be so fucking beautiful) man seated behind it. He quickly retracted his hand and arm but not before Arthur caught him by the wrist.

He grinned wolfishly at Merlin. “Gee, I feel like a leper you don’t want to get too close to.”

“Replace the ‘p’ with ‘ch’ and you’re not too far off,” Merlin rejoined.

Arthur mimicked utter shock. “Merlin, I’m appalled!”

“You should be,” Merlin said. “It’s not office etiquette for those in power to come on to the service staff.” 

“Oh, it’s not, is it?” Arthur returned. “I don’t suppose it _is_ office etiquette for the service staff to succumb to the charms of one in power?”

Merlin shook his head, smirking slightly. “You’re not that charming.”

“Ha,” Arthur snorted good-humoredly. “I guess I’ll just have to try a little harder.”

Merlin scurried out of Arthur’s office before Arthur could attempt to make the extra effort. 

~*~*~*~

Arthur had called Merlin into his office under the guise of dictating a letter that he wanted Merlin to type up to send to a prospective overseas corporation, encouraging a business alliance of some sort. He was almost certain that Arthur had made the corporation and this task up simply to get him behind closed doors, but Merlin listened and wrote and would type up the letter for Arthur to sign because that was the kind of first-rate assistant he was – even if he wasn’t _Arthur’s_ assistant and even _if_ Arthur was playing dirty to ‘charm’ him.

Merlin’s suspicions came closer to being confirmed when Arthur chose to come around to the front of his desk, leaning casually against it, dictating the contents of the ‘letter’ to Merlin, who sat in the chair less than three feet away, his eyes directly level with Arthur’s rather well-endowed pant-clad crotch.

Really, only a top-notch professional like Merlin could have written anything coherent faced with _that_ kind of distraction. 

And it was hardly a surprise when, after the dictation was done and Merlin got up from the chair, Arthur invaded his space by closing the short distance between them so that their bodies brushed against each other. 

Arthur stared at him with lustful eyes for a long moment. Then he leaned his head in and pressed his lips to Merlin’s, gently coaxing them apart with his tongue, slipping it inside. Alarm bells went off in Merlin’s head, but unfortunately they were competing with the singing angels and were largely ignored. 

Arthur kissed him, licking into his mouth, his tongue exploring. Merlin couldn’t help but let him. It felt deliriously good.

After several minutes of tongue-kissing, Arthur moved his mouth to Merlin’s neck, nipping, sucking and kissing the tender flesh. Merlin tilted his head back, exposing his neck further, savouring the feel of Arthur’s warm lips on his body.

He felt Arthur’s hand on his tie – yanking the knot down – then nimble fingers undoing his shirt buttons. Merlin knew he should stop Arthur but he couldn’t resist indulging for a little bit longer.

Arthur splayed his hands on Merlin’s chest, touching, then circled his nipples with thumbs, bringing them to even harder points. He bent his head, flicking his tongue at one, and then sucked it into his mouth. Merlin uttered filthy things in his mind.

Arthur trailed kisses across Merlin’s chest, then down his stomach to his navel, moving his body down along with the kisses. Merlin resisted the urge to thrust his fingers into Arthur’s hair, to grip his head and hold it tight against his ribs.

Arthur popped the button on Merlin’s dress pants and slid down the zipper. He nuzzled his face against Merlin’s crotch, trying to coax his cock into stimulation. He didn’t have to try very hard.

Merlin felt Arthur’s fingers releasing him from the confines of his boxer-briefs, his tongue jutting out to lick the sensitive tip of his cockhead, his mouth opening to take him in…

“Stop,” Merlin told him, his breath catching.

Arthur looked up at him, his eyes incredulous, searching. “You don’t want me to?” 

Merlin did want Arthur to. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to feel Arthur’s wet and hot mouth around his cock, but he knew it was all he would get and it wasn’t enough for him.

“It’s all you’ll give me, Arthur, and I want more than that,” Merlin told him honestly.

Merlin tucked himself back in, as Arthur stood up. “Fuck, Merlin. I want you. Why can’t that be enough?”

Merlin re-buttoned his shirt with shaky fingers and attempted to re-knot his tie. “It just isn’t,” he said.

“You know I can’t give you more.”

“Why not?”

Arthur raked a hand through his hair. “I told you, it would make it too complicated. My father…”

“Is probably wondering where I am,” Merlin said. 

He left Arthur’s office and returned to his work area, his tie now neatly back in its place. He sat at his desk a while, doing nothing, praying that Uther would not suddenly call on him to do some work, and cursing Arthur Pendragon for being able to make him feel so undone.

~*~*~*~

The blonde vixen Merlin had seen on Arthur’s arm at the company party swept dramatically into the office.

“Hello,” she cooed sweetly at him, batting long eyelashes. “You must be Merlin, Arthur’s assistant.”

“Hmm,” Merlin responded offhandedly. _Arthur’s assistant?_ “I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure,” he added with as much sweetness as he could muster.

“I’m Vivian, of course,” the woman replied. _Of course._ “Arthur’s fiancé.” _His what?_ She smiled widely. “I was in the area and thought I’d stop by to see my love.”

“Oh, it’s a shame,” Merlin said with feigned disappointment, “Arthur’s not here.” He was. But, he was currently in a meeting with his father and Merlin did not feel much inclined to interrupt.

“Oh,” Vivian said, clearly disappointed. “I suppose I should have called ahead.”

“Probably,” Merlin sympathized appropriately. He began looking through his appointment book in an effort to encourage the vixen’s parting.

“Another time I guess,” Vivian expressed, sweeping from the room in the same fashion as she had entered. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Hmm,” Merlin responded, figuring it was best to reserve judgment on his end.

*~*

Merlin waited until Arthur was back in his office and seated behind his desk before he went in to pass along his messages. 

“You had a visitor while you were in with your father,” Merlin informed him.

“Oh?”

“Your fiancé,” Merlin dropped, waiting for Arthur’s reaction.

“My fiancé?” Arthur asked, looking puzzled.

“Vivian?” Merlin prodded. 

“Ah, Vivian,” Arthur said, nodding now in acknowledgement. “Where that woman gets the idea we’re engaged is beyond me.”

Merlin crossed his arms against his chest. “Maybe because you proposed to her?”

“Proposed?” Arthur said. “That’s absurd. Why would I do such a thing?” He looked at Merlin, arms crossed, mouth set, eyebrows raised, and the corners of Arthur’s mouth tilted up into a grin. “Wait. Don’t tell me you’re jealous, Merlin?” 

“Me? Jealous? No.”

Arthur got up from his chair and came around the desk, still grinning. “You _are_ jealous,” he decided. He eyed Merlin from head to toe. “How _hot_ is that?”

“Not very,” Merlin countered, blushing now. “Considering I’m not jealous.”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s tie and pulled him forward by it. Merlin offered minimal resistance. He let Arthur claim his mouth, indulging in the feel of his warm, wet lips on his. Arthur kissed him deeply and then trailed his lips across Merlin’s jaw line and down his neck. Merlin willed himself not to shudder. 

“I want to take you home with me, Merlin,” Arthur said softly. “And do filthy things to you in my bed. Will you let me?”

“N-no,” Merlin said shakily, trying not to succumb to Arthur’s advances. It was so hard considering Arthur made him want to melt right into him.

“A quick shag on my desk then?” Arthur lilted, running his tongue around Merlin’s lobe before darting it into his inner ear. 

“Absolutely not,” Merlin said with as much resolve as he had. Arthur did not play fair. 

Arthur chuckled. “You’ll change your mind,” he said. “Eventually.”

Merlin quickly extracted himself and scuttled out of Arthur’s office before ‘eventually’ became ‘way too soon’.

~*~*~*~

Uther had called Merlin into his office for an informal chat.

“How are you getting on with Arthur?” Uther asked him.

Merlin nearly choked, thinking his boss had said “getting it on”, but quickly realized his misunderstanding. 

“Fine, sir.”

“He’s not being too demanding, is he?”

Not as far as office work was concerned, Merlin thought, but on other matters that was a different story. “No.”

Uther Pendragon steepled his fingers before him and looked thoughtful. “Something or someone has been distracting Arthur of late,” he disclosed to Merlin. “I’m certain it’s not that bimbo who calls herself his fiancé.” He leaned forward, sharing, “Between you and me, my son will never marry her and thank God for that.” 

Merlin suppressed a smile. If Uther Pendragon did not want his son to marry the vixen Vivian, then it was safe to presume that would never happen. 

“I’d like you to keep your eyes and ears open for me, Merlin,” his boss continued. “See if you can root out the source of Arthur’s distraction.”

“Yes, sir,” Merlin acquiesced obediently, though he was screaming inside. He did not want to root out anything as far as Arthur was concerned. He already had his hands full dodging Arthur’s lascivious advances. Besides, Merlin was reasonably certain Arthur’s ‘distraction’ was more ‘preoccupation’ with some things - like trying to get Merlin to succumb to his charms. 

“Thank you,” Uther said. “I’m grateful for your assistance.”

Merlin mentally rolled his eyes as he gave his boss a reassuring smile. 

~*~*~*~

Merlin picked up the receiver for the third time, knowing exactly what to expect.

“Come on, Merlin. Let me take you home with me tonight. I promise I’ll give you the best orgasm of your life.”

“Arthur,” Merlin said into the phone, a mental picture of the things Arthur would do to fulfill that promise forming in his mind. “You know this could technically qualify as sexual harassment in the workplace.”

Arthur chuckled. “Only if you don’t want me to talk dirty to you, and we both know you do or you wouldn’t pick up.”

“Regardless – stop it. I have work to do.” Merlin hung up the receiver that linked to the intercom system.

A good ten minutes went by before the intercom buzzed again and, without looking at the lit button, sure it was Arthur again, Merlin picked up and said, “Arthur! I told you to stop! I can’t work with you buzzing me all the time!”

“Merlin?” said a voice on the other end that was definitely not Arthur’s.

“Sorry, sir,” Merlin quickly apologized. He mentally slapped his forehead. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“I need you to run a personal errand for me,” Uther Pendragon said.

“Oh? I mean, of course, sir.”

~*~

The personal errand turned out to be finding a special gift for Arthur, who was turning twenty-five in a week’s time. Uther had given Merlin the company credit card to buy a gift that he thought would please Arthur and expressly told him that money was no object.

So, Merlin spent most of the weekend searching for a gift, not sure what would please Arthur Pendragon, other than Merlin agreeing to go home with him to shag, which was a gift Uther, fortunately, could not give to his son. 

He had almost given up hope when he finally found something – a one-of-a-kind platinum sword pendant with a quarter of a carat of loose cut diamonds set into the sword hilt. It was classy, unique and, as far as Merlin was concerned, very Arthur.

Merlin gave the box with the pendant, which he had taken pains to wrap carefully, to his boss on Monday morning. 

“It’s a sword pendant,” Merlin said, after Uther thanked him but did not inquire beyond that. “For Arthur,” he clarified further. “I think I remember hearing that he likes swords.”

“Yes,” Uther replied, giving Merlin a look of appreciation. “We have an impressive collection of swords and daggers at the house thanks to Arthur.” He smiled. “When other boys his age were saving money to buy skateboards and mp3 players, my son was making deals to purchase antique swords and ritual daggers.” Uther set the box inside a drawer in his desk. “Thank you, Merlin. You are an excellent assistant whom I can always rely on to perform any task with due and admirable diligence. Well done.”

Merlin couldn’t be sure, but he thought there were at least two or three compliments in Uther’s dismissal. 

As he turned to leave, Uther added, “Oh, and just as a reminder. I have an all-day meeting out of the city and won’t be in the office on the day of Arthur’s birthday, so I trust you will ensure his day will be a good one.”

Merlin, of course, like the ‘excellent’, ‘diligent’, ‘reliable’ assistant that he was, promised that he would ensure Arthur had a fantastic day. Though, inwardly he hoped desperately Arthur would decide to skip work altogether on his birthday in order to celebrate,and make things much easier for Merlin by not having to dodge Arthur’s advances while his father was away. 

But life was never easy and Merlin was surprised to find Arthur already in the offices on the day of his birthday, when he himself came in a half hour before the work day technically started. 

Arthur at least waited until five minutes past nine before calling Merlin into his office.

“What’s this?” Arthur asked, holding up the little red and gold box, already opened, that Merlin had given to Uther the other day. He was surprised. He had assumed Uther would have given his son his birthday present in person, not leave it on his desk for him.

“A birthday present?” Merlin offered. “From your father?” Merlin shifted on his feet. “It is your birthday today, right?”

Arthur cracked a smile. “It is. Is that your way of wishing me a happy birthday?”

“Um, yes.”

Arthur looked down at the sword pendant. “I have to say this is an unusual gift from my father,” he said. 

“You don’t like it?” Merlin found himself feeling disappointed. 

“Oh, I like it very much,” Arthur said. “It’s just that my father is not known for giving personal gifts. He much rather prefers the impersonal touch of throwing a little extra money my way. So, thank you, Merlin.”

“For what?” Merlin said, confused. 

“For being so thoughtful.” 

Merlin blushed and Arthur smiled, which made Merlin’s knees grow weak, nearly causing him to slip onto the floor. 

“You know what would make this an even more fantastic birthday?” Arthur said, that mischievous glint in his eyes. “If you came home with me tonight.”

“You know I won’t,” Merlin said, though he smiled inwardly at the thought that Arthur still kept trying to persuade him. 

“How about a birthday kiss then?” Arthur teased.

Something took hold of Merlin’s senses as he found himself going around the desk and leaning forward into Arthur, claiming his mouth with his own. He kissed Arthur fully, sensuously, probing his mouth with his tongue and exploring deeply.

“Wow,” Arthur expressed dazedly when Merlin finally pulled away, breaking the kiss. “I think I can say definitely that this has already been by far my best birthday ever.”

The blush crept up Merlin’s neck and spread over his cheeks. What on earth had possessed him to do that? He mumbled something about getting back to work and hurried toward the door. 

“Oh, and Merlin,” Arthur said, his voice silky and alluring. “Just so you know, Vivian is coming to take me out to lunch for my birthday. So try not to be too jealous,” he continued, smiling wickedly, “because you know it just turns me on hotter when you are.”

Merlin let the door slam on his way out.

~*~*~*~

The next day, Arthur called him into his office right after lunch. Merlin knew it would be for nothing work-related and he was, of course, right.

Merlin had barely closed the door behind him (he got accustomed to doing this and not because it swayed Arthur one way or another), when Arthur pounced on him, pushing his back up against the closed door, his mouth assaulting Merlin’s, hands roaming.

“Arthur, you’ve got to stop molesting me like this,” Merlin said once he could catch his breath. 

“But you like it when I molest you, Merlin,” Arthur replied, smiling at him.

“No, I don’t,” Merlin lied.

“Oh, yes, you do,” Arthur insisted, rubbing his hand against Merlin’s crotch, his building erection betraying his words. “Let me take you home, Merlin. I promise I’ll do things to you that’ll make you want me forever.”

Merlin wanted to go home with Arthur, wanted Arthur to do things to him that would make him scream out in pleasure. But Merlin would not be Arthur’s ‘boy toy’, the one he occasionally fucked but would not give anything more. He wanted a relationship not a series of one-night stands.

“I don’t want to be your play thing,” Merlin told Arthur with as much strength as he could. It was difficult to maintain control around Arthur, especially when he was running his hands all over his body or kissing his neck. It took everything Merlin had not to give in and just tell Arthur to splay him out on the desk and fuck him hard.

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Arthur said, moving his head in so his mouth was at Merlin’s ear. “You want more than that.” He whispered into Merlin’s ear, “If you let me take you home so I can fuck you hard and proper, I guarantee the only thing you’ll want more of is my cock in you,” Arthur proclaimed, sounding every bit like a lascivious lecher.

“You don’t have to be crude,” Merlin chastised, moving out of Arthur’s hold. 

“And you don’t have to be such a cock tease.”

“I’m not,” Merlin said. 

But Arthur insisted. “Oh yes, you are. Every day you tease me with your body and sultry looks, get me all excited and then leave me hanging. That sure as hell is a cock tease.”

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur. “You’re just pissed because I won’t go home with you.”

“No, I’m pissed because you insist on making things complicated.”

“You’re the one making it complicated,” Merlin said, straightening his clothes and heading for the door. He felt suddenly annoyed, angry. “The way I see it, it’s quite simple.” All Arthur had to do was commit to more than just a casual groping session or a quick and dirty fuck. That wasn’t complicated at all. 

“Where are you going?” Arthur demanded, realizing Merlin was on his way out. “I’m not done talking to you!”

“Well, I’m done listening,” Merlin retorted, returning to the comfort zone of his own work area.

“Merlin!” Arthur barked, following him. He was obviously not going to let Merlin have the last word. 

“God, you’re so controlling! You won’t even let me leave when I want to,” Merlin tossed back at him, “I have work to do, so bugger off, Pendragon.”

“Bugger off?” Arthur looked as though he could barely believe he had heard Merlin correctly. Merlin figured Arthur Pendragon wasn’t used to being told off.

“Yeah, bugger off,” Merlin repeated and then added, “And, while you’re at it, stop being such a prat.”

“You’re calling me a prat?” Arthur intoned. “Yeah, well, you’re stubborn as hell!”

“ _I’m_ stubborn? What would I call you then?”

“Persistent,” Arthur replied smugly. 

Merlin laughed. “Okay, stop being a _persistent_ prat, then, and leave me alone!”

Arthur’s eyeballs were practically bulging out of his head. “Merlin…!” he started, his face red with frustration.

Uther came out of his office. In the heated moment of their exchange, both Merlin and Arthur had forgotten that the ‘boss’ was still in.

“What in the devil is going on?” demanded the older Pendragon.

Merlin resisted responding with the petulantly childish “He started it!” and was sure Arthur was thinking the same thing. Instead, they both just stared at Uther like two schoolboys who had been caught by the principal.

“In my office. Both of you. Now.”

Merlin and Arthur quickly followed the order. As Uther’s son, Arthur knew better than to disobey one of his father’s commands. As Uther’s personal assistant, Merlin could not afford to disobey one.

Once they were settled in the guest chairs in Uther Pendragon’s office, with Uther taking up his command post behind his enormous desk, he asked, “Now can one of you calmly and rationally tell me what has got you bickering like two children in the middle of the work day?”

It was Arthur who spoke up. “I want Merlin,” he said simply, taking Merlin completely by surprise.

“I beg your pardon?” his father asked.

“I want Merlin,” Arthur repeated. Merlin noticed that Arthur didn’t raise his eyes to meet his father’s.

“Arthur,” his father said patiently, “we agreed we would find an assistant for you and we’ll do our best to find someone as efficient and hard-working as Merlin…”

Arthur now looked at his father. “Not as my personal assistant, Dad.” It was one of the few times Merlin had heard Arthur address Uther using the more informal, colloquial term. “As my boyfriend. My lover. My soulmate.”

Uther Pendragon stared at his son, his mouth gaping. It was a few minutes before he tried to clarify, “Son, am I to understand that you are in love with my assistant?”

“Yes.”

Merlin barely heard Arthur say it, but it made him tremble nevertheless.

Uther considered this for a moment. “And so it has been Merlin who has been on your mind the last few weeks? He’s the one you’ve been so distracted with?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sitting right here,” Merlin finally spoke up. He was getting tired of listening to them speaking as though he were absent.

Arthur smiled at him and it made Merlin’s knees weak. “We know, Merlin.”

“Well, then, it would be nice if someone talked to me as though I were actually present.”

“I just told my father that I’m in love with you and that I want you as my boyfriend!” Arthur expressed, sounding exasperated. “So you can stop pouting.”

Arthur did have a point.

~*~

“So, you’ll come home with me now so we can finally get this relationship started properly?”

“Maybe,” Merlin replied. 

“ _Maybe?_ ” 

Merlin smiled. “Well, you could take me out to dinner first.”

Now Arthur smiled. “It’s a deal.”

As they got ready to leave at the end of the work day, Merlin nervously excited in anticipation of going out and then home with the boss’ devastatingly handsome son, Arthur said, “You might want to tell my father that you’re gonna be a little late tomorrow.”

“Why would I be late?” Merlin asked.

Arthur grinned. “Cuz I’m definitely gonna wear you out tonight, Merlin.”

Merlin blushed. “Oh.”

Arthur leaned in and kissed him. “Yeah, oh.”


End file.
